


Swimming

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith gets saved, M/M, lifeguard!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Lance stared at him, mouth open. „What?!” he exclaimed, “For real?!”Keith shrugged. “I’ve lived in the desert all my life.”





	Swimming

Lance stared at him, mouth open. „What?!” he exclaimed, “For real?!”

Keith shrugged. “I’ve lived in the desert all my life.”

“That’s no excuse!” He buried his face in his hands and shook his head. “I can’t believe you. How did you not learn how to swim?”

“I wanted to once, ok?” Keith snapped with narrowed eyes, “But when you’re moving foster families on a weekly basis, that isn’t happening.”

Lance sobered up. “I get it.”

“You what?” Keith blinking.

Lance rubbed his neck. “Some of my siblings are adopted. So, I get it. Foster care was horrible for some.”

 

* * *

 

There were hands on his shoulders. He almost lunged at the person when he realized who it was. Keith pulled the earbuds out of his ears.

“You’re that guy from yesterday.”

“The name is Lance,” he beamed and offered his hand.

“Keith,” he responded, but didn’t take the hand. “Are you that bored that you push people into the water now?”

His eyes widened. “I’d never–! I called out for you, but you didn’t hear me. How are you?”

Keith shrugged. “Fine.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Keith, you almost drowned yesterday, you can’t be fine.”

“Just leave me alone.”

 

* * *

 

Keith had no idea, why exactly Lance had dragged him here. And then left him right after he saw the first short skirt.

He had already turned to walk back out again when someone put a hand on his shoulder. “Keith?”

His eyes widened when he turned to face that person. “Shiro.”

“This doesn’t seem like your type of… evening activity,” he said and lead him towards a table.

He nodded towards Lance. “That guy dragged me off to here.”

“Lance?” Keith nodded. “That seems like him.” He looked at Keith. “I see.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“It’s nothing.”

 

* * *

 

Lance only settled on the table with them when he might have had drunken a little too much. He squished himself next to Keith, halfway hugging him. “You’re really pretty,” he mumbled into his neck.

Keith tensed. “What?”

He dropped a kiss on Keith’s neck and nuzzled closer. “Couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty you are.”

“Nor could you stop talking about it,” the girl who was on the table with them – Allura? – added.

Lance hummed softly and shoved his mobile into Keith’s hands. “ You’re leaving tomorrow, gimme your number.”

Keith ignored Shiro’s knowing gaze and took Lance’s mobile.

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron is so confusing to me because I can't decide what to ship. I like Klance more in AUs, but Sheith more in canon-esque settings. Maybe I'll just never decide (from what I heard of this fandom, that might be the best too).  
> A little backstory: I had a classmate who worked as a lifeguard in summer (sorta a summer job) and whenever their 'shift' was over they had kinda parties. I'm not sure if that's only like that on the beach I grew up at or a thing in my country, but it's all I know. Ever since then, I wanted to write a lifeguard AU, but the ship I originally planned on writing this with... never really clicked. But today I decided: Hey, I'll write it. Isn't like I just moved towns and don't know anybody or I'm even comfortable enough to write longer things than drabbles.  
> I hope you liked them anyway! I'd be happy if you left a comment here or on Tumblr @dudettemal!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mal


End file.
